Lost and Found in La Push
by Emzybear
Summary: MacKenzie Kylie Marie is found in the forest next to her parents dead bodies. Sam finds her.AN: All stories will be moved to my account on TWCS. The link is on my profile.
1. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found in La Push**

Ch.1 Lost and then found

MacKenzie POV (she's three and a half):

I woke up shivering and looked around to find Im in the forest and saw my mommy and daddy on the ground. But I knew something was wrong so I crawled to them and shook them but their head just fell in a funny way. So I did what I do when Im scared and cry. So I started crying loudly hoping somone who hear me. Then I heard a noise and saw a man coming out in cutoff cargo pants and raised my arms wanting to be picked up. He came closer and started shaking then took deep breaths and picked me up. I cuddled into his chest.

" Hey sweetie what's your name?" the man asked walking away. I look up at him.

" MacKenzie Kylie Marie. But I go by Mack or Kenzie. Whats you name?" I asked smiling at him.

" Honey my name is Sam, Im gonna take you to my house is that okay?" The man Sam asked. Inodded.

" What about my momma and dadda?" I asked. He sighed.

"Honey there gone to heaven." He said. I nodded.

" You be my new daddy?" I asked giving him my puppy dog face.

"I would love to Mack." He said kissing my forehead. I giggled clapping my hands. By now we were at a door to a house. He opened the door. He walked in and into a big room filled with big boys and a few girls and cleared his throat.

"Awww." The girls said at the same time. I blushed and turned my head into daddys' chest.

" Guys this is Mackenzie Kylie Marie but she goes by Mack or Kenzie. Mack this is Quil, Embry, Jared, Kim, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Brady, Collin, and Paul. Guys, be nice to Mack I found her in the woods next to her parents drained bodies. It was a bloodsucker." He said. Then called out, "Emily."

A woman with black hair and scars on the left side of her face walked in and saw me and smiled.

" Hello Sam, who's this?" She asked.

"Emily this is MacKenzie Kylie Marie but she goes by Mack or Kenzie. She's gonna be living with us from now on. ill explain later." Daddy said.

"Is she my new mommy?" I asked daddy. He nodded.

"Are yo gonna be my new mommy?" I asked the lady.

"Yes I am sweetie." She said. I smiled and clapped my hands. I turned to daddy.

" Down." I said. He put me down and I crawled over to a girl who looked sad. I climbed beside her on the couch and sat on her lap. She looked up surprised.

"Um....hi?" She asked.

"What's you name?" I asked smiling at her.

"Leah." She said smiling back.

"Hi LeLe You pwetty." I said to her.

" Thanks so are you." She said back.

"Why you sad?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Its nothing Mack." She told me. I shrugged and got off her lap and saw a boy staring at me. I smiled and waved at him. He smiled and waved back. I saw another girl looking at me and smiling. She sat beside one of the big boys. I crawled over to her and grabbed the boys leg and hoisted my self up and crawled on his lap and sat and turned to her.

"Hi." I said waving to her. Then turned to the boy I was sitting on and poked him and giggled.

"Hello." he said.

"Why you so big?" I asked poking him.

"Why are you so small?" He asked. I huffed.

"I no small. I a big girl." I said getting off his lap and sat in the floor and looked at everyone. I saw a boy with hair hanging over his face and crwled over to him and hoisted myself up and sat on his lap and played with his hair.

" Hey Mack." He said. I smiled at him and continued playing with his hair.

" What you name?" I asked.

" Im Collin." He replied.

"Hi Colly." I said. I looked to the left of me and saw a boy playing on something. I crawled and sat in his lap. He paused the game and looked at me.

"Hi Kenzie." He said.

" hi What you name? what you doing? What is that?" I asked pointing to the thing in his hand.

"Im Brady, Im playing on my I-pod." He told me.

" Hi Bray- Bray, can i see it?" I asked giving him my puppydog face. He nodded and put the earphones in and and put on a soft song. I curled up next to him leaning on the armrest and the pillow and drifted off to sleep. Someone tried to take th eI- Pod but i gripped it into my chest and rolled over.


	2. Waking up to the Pack

**Lost and Found in La Push**

**Ch.2 Waking up to the Pack**

**MacKenzie POV:**

I woke up in a nice soft bed. I looked aroung the room and saw brown walls and green carpet. My stomach growled. I got down off the bed and walked out the room to the door next to the one I just came out of. I opened the door and peaked inside and saw daddy on the bed asleep. I walked over to the bed and climbed up and sat next to daddy and poked him and he opened his eyes.

" Daddy Im hungwy." I told him. He sighed and got up and picked me up and took me downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw mommy and the boys and the two girls. Daddy took us over to mommy and kissed her cheek and mommy kissed his and mine. Mommy took me from daddy's arms and sat me in a highchair and placed a bowl of Mac-N-Cheese in front of me. I was so starving I ate it all in five minutes. Someone picked me up and took me into the living room and sat me down beside them. I turned and saw the boy who stared at me yesterday. I smiled at him and stood on his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed. He smelled woodsy with cinnamon. He wrapped his big arms around me and hugged me back. Then we let go and he sat me in his lap and started tickling me so hard i had tears running down my face while laughing. He finally stopped and started watching me. I got down on the floor and sat beside four boys who were playing a video game and who told me their names were Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Seth for which I nicknamed them Jakey, Embie, Qwil, and Seffy. Then when I got tired of watching them I went to the the girl thats not Le-Le she told me she was Kim and her boyfriend Jared who yesterday asked why I was so small. They acted like my big brothers. And Le-Le and Kimmy acted like my big everyone but mom and dad got into a fight about who's my favorite.

Then dad said," Why dont you ask her yourself?" Then they all turned to me. I shrugged.

" You all my favorite, you my bubbies and sissys but my favorites are mommy and daddy." I said smiling. Daddy picked me up and sat me on his lap and wrapped his arms around mommy and me.

"Your my favorite girl." Daddy told me kissing my cheek.

" I love you momma, dadda, bubbies Embie, Qwil, Seffy, Jakey, Bray-Bray, Colly, Jare-Jare and Paw, and sissys Kimmy and Le-Le." I told them all cuddling into daddy's chest.**(BtW she will go back and forth calling them their nicknames and real names. Like she will sometimes call Embry by his name or Embie)**

"And we love you Mack." They said in unison. I blushed. I wanted to play tea party.

"Momma, Dadda Can I play tea party? I asked bouncing up and down smiling. They looked at each other and smiled and looked back at me and beamed.

"Sure can Mack." Mom told me. I squealed jumping up and down. I ran over to them and hugged them. The pack just laughed at my eagerness. Daddy went and got a large plastic pink table. Momma got a large plate of chocolate chip cookies and tea in cups and paper plates and got a bunch of tiaras. Momma also slipped me a wooden spoon secretly without them noticing. I saw the boys eyeing the cookies hungriliy. I placed Jakey, Bray-Bray, Jare-Jare, Seffy, Embie and Paw around the table. Paw sat right beside me. I passed out the tiaras and paperplates. I sat the plate of cookies in the middle of the table. I saw Embie's hand reach out to the plate. I used my wooden spoon I named BOB and smaked at Embie's hand. He looked up at me shocked. I smiled and flashed him my innocent face which consists of wide eyes and lips in a tiny smile. He smiled back.

"No steawing(stealing) food unless, I give it to yew(you)." I told them sternly. They all nodded. I gave Bray-Bray two, then I gave Jare-Jare two, then gave Seffy two, then Paw two and last Embie two. I ate one cookie and drank my tea.

"So Princess Paw, yew(you) like yew (you) cookie?" I asked Paw.

"Yeah, Kenzie-" He was saying but I interrupted.

"No, use yew (you) princess voice." I told him waving BOB around. He gulped.

"Um..yeah Kenzie, I do." He said in a voice that sounded like a old womans.

"No, Paw, yew(you) not suppose to sound like an old woman." I told him.

"Oh, sorry, I mean, Yes Kenzie, I like the cookie." He said in a high-pitched voice. I grinned at him.

"Dude, she's not even five yet and she's already got you whipped." Jared told Paul.**(Remember Mack/Kenzie is 3 and a half)** Paul just glared at him. After about an hour I got tired and momma put me to bed. They all came in my room and watched me as momma read me a Cinderella and Little Red Riding Hood.

"Momma for Halloween I wanna be Little Red Riding Hood." I mumbled. She nodded. I looked at everyone eles and they were grinning. Then I slowly started to fall asleep. The last I remeber is them all givng me a kiss either on the cheek or the forehead and said 'sweet dreams'.I fell asleep dreaming of my new family.


	3. Chapter 3 The Next morning

I**Lost and Found in La Push**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.3**

**MacKenzie POV:**

I woke up in my new room. I smiled and jumped down and opened my door and walked down the stairs to the living room. I saw everyone except momma talking. I didnt see momma at all. As soon as I stepped in the room and everyone turned to look at me. I blushed. I walked over to daddy and climbed in his lap and snuggled in his warm chest and yawned.

"You hungry Mack?" Daddy asked. I nodded into his chest.

"Hey Mack, you wanna watch tv?" Jake asked. I nodded shyly. He turned the tv on. He turned it to the PowerRangers. **_(A/N: When I was growing up I loved watching that show with my little brother) _**I got up off daddys lap and sat in front of the entertainment center and looked up at the tv and started watching the PowerRangers. After that went off, momma came down the stairs and picked me up and her, Kim and Leah went into the kitchen. Momma turned the radio on and music started playing.

**_(ABC by tthe Jackson5)_**

_Buh buh buh buh buh buh  
Da da da da da da  
You went to school to learn girl  
What you never never knew before  
Like I before E except after C  
Why 2 plus 2 makes 4 na na na  
I'm gonna teach you  
(teach you, teach you)  
All about love girl  
(all about love)  
Sit yourself down, take a seat  
All you gotta do is repeat after me_

_A B C easy as  
1 2 3, oh simple as  
Do re mi, A B C, 1 2 3 baby you and me girl(Repeat)_

_Come on let me love u just a little bit  
I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out  
Come on come on come on let me show you what it's all about_

_Reading and writing, arithmatic  
All the branches of the learning tree  
But listen without the roots of love everyday, girl  
Education ain't complete  
T-T-T-Teacher's gonna show you  
(show you, show you)  
How to get an A  
(How to get an A)  
Let me show you what you have to do  
Listen to me baby that's all you gotta do_

_A B C, it's easy as  
1 2 3, oh simple as  
Do Re Mi, A B C, 1 2 3, baby you and me girl  
A B C, it's easy it's like counting up to 3  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be  
(that's how easy love can be)  
Sing a simple melody  
1 2 3, you and me!_

_Sit down girl!  
I think I love you!  
No! Get up girl!  
Show me what you can do.  
Shake it shake it baby  
Come on now  
Shake it shake baby  
Ooh ooh  
Shake it shake it baby  
Ho!  
1 2 3, baby  
Ooh ooh  
A B C baby  
Na na  
Do re mi, baby  
No!  
That's how easy love can be  
(A B C, it's easy it's lake counting up to 3  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be  
I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out!  
Come on, come on, come on, let me show you what it's all about)  
(Repeat chorus twice in parenthesis)_

I sang along to this because I use to listen to it with my real momma and daddy before they died. My now Momma,Kim and Leah looked at me shocked. Then another song my real momma use to sing along with me..

**_(Picture in my shoebox by Brie Larson)_**

_I kept your picture in my shoebox [3x]  
Right now is all we need  
'Cuz this feels pretty good  
And I would stop the world  
Just to give us more time  
I kept your photograph and sometimes I take a look  
Do you think I should  
Are you gonna leave  
(Is she a better girl)  
And does she know about me_

_Hey you, I think you're going in the wrong direction  
Hey you, I could be everything you want  
And it's true, You must have been something special to me  
'Cuz after all this time  
I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_Tonight was you and me  
And it felt pretty good  
Just like we stopped the world  
For a minute in time  
And then you made me laugh  
About all the things we did  
Do you think we should  
Did you have to leave  
(And the other girl)  
Does she know about me_

_Hey you, I think you're going in the wrong direction  
Hey you, I could be everything you want  
And it's true, You must have been something special to me  
'Cuz after all this time  
I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I hear you talk but your mouth is closed  
You say the words and let me know  
I can't speak I'm petrified  
Wanna tell you what I feel inside  
I kept your picture in my shoebox [2x]_

_Hey you, I think you're going in the wrong direction  
Hey you, I could be everything you want  
And it's true, You must have been something special to me  
'Cuz after all this time  
I kept your picture in my shoebox  
I think you're going in the wrong direction  
I could be everything you want  
And it's true  
You must have been something special to me  
'Cuz after all this time  
I kept your picture in my shoebox  
I kept your picture in my shoebox [2x]_

Momma, Kim and Leah clapped for me_._

**_(Cinderella by Cheetah Girls)_**

_[GALLERIA:]  
When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story._

_[CHANEL:]  
It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory._

_[DORINDA:]  
I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,_

_[AQUA:]  
Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me._

_[CHORUS – ALL:]  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

_[ALL:]  
Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

_[CHORUS – ALL]_

_[ALL:]  
I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free._

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

Then another song came on it was from Strawberry Shortcake I think.

**_(Cuppycake by Amy Castle)_**

_You're my hunny bun, sugar plum, pumpy upmy upmy upmkin.  
You're my sweetie pie._

_You're my cuppy cake,gumdrop,shyummkums pure,  
The apple of my eye!_

_And I love you so, and I want you to know that i'll always be right here._

_And I love to sing this song to you  
Because you are so dear!_

There was alot of applause in the room.  
I blushed. I ran into Daddys arms as momma was starting breakfast.

**_(I'll put Your Picture Away by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow)_**

_(Kid Rock) Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried the day  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her_

(Sherly Crow)  
I called you lastnight in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend

(Kid Rock)  
It was the same ole same "how have you been"

(Both)  
Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey

(Kid Rock)  
You reminded me of brighter days

(Sheryl Crow)  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was head of the church

(Kid Rock)  
I was off to drink you away

(Both)  
I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't nderstand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'llc hange my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home

By the end of this song, I was crying. Daddy rubbed my back soothingly. My cries turned to hiccups. When I finally calmed down I looked up at daddy.

"Angelgirl, what's wrong?" Daddy asked.

"This was momma and daddies song. They would this song together to me." I told him smiling slightly. I reached around my neck and clutched the silver heart locket. Daddy gathered me in a hug.

"Oh, Angel." Daddy said squeezing me in a hug.

"Can't breathe." I said. Daddy released me. I smiled and climbed in a chair next to Paw. I smiled at him. He smiled back. Momma sat a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. I begun to dig in. When I was finished, I jumped off my chair. I walked into the living room and sat upside down on the couch watching PowerPuff Girls. The rest of the family began to come in. Paw sat next me. He sat me upright and started tickling me. I was laughing so hard, tears started falling. He finally stoped and sat me on his lap. He started to hum a lullaby like song. I slowly started to droft away into sleepiness.


End file.
